Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (hereafter, ALS) is a fatal condition in which motor neurons in the spinal cord, brain stem and cerebral cortex gradually degenerate. An inherited type of ALS and a late-onset sporadic type in which heredity is not recognized are known. Inherited ALS accounts for around 10% of cases, with sporadic ALS accounting for around 90% of cases. In Non-Patent Literature 1, genes thought to be the cause of inherited ALS (e.g., TDP-43, FUS/TLS) are disclosed.